


That Soul Bond Scene But Even More Raunchy

by hunted



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bestiality, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Behavior, Dirty Talk, Dragon & Human Interactions, Dragon sex, Episode Related, Episode: s04e04 Claw and Hoarder, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Intoxication, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Rule 34, Soul Bond, Spoilers, Voyeurism, i hate myself and my choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: Balthromaw drew a huge, slow breath, the inhalation humming through his chest. "What's the saying? Orcs work to live, dwarves live to work."....I kinda hate myself, but in my defence, s04e04 didthat.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Balthromaw
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	That Soul Bond Scene But Even More Raunchy

Rick was fucking plastered. Reality was collapsing and pulsating around him, bits of his brain shaken loose and floating free, a chemical high coursing through his every limb and making him tremble only slightly. Dirt was hard beneath his back, grains getting stuck in his hair, the skin of his face wind-chafed from hours spent soaring in the clouds. What a fucking day. Who knew Morty's whims would ever have gotten him such a good ride? Maybe the dumb kid had his uses after all.

Balthromaw's mountainous form was reclined beside him, so large that he could almost have been a part of the earth. Every breath moved through him like a gust of wind, a tremor of the land that promised tongues of blistering flame at any given second. The threat of danger was intoxicating, especially for a man so psychologically damaged and deeply masochistic. Every single one of his teeth, bared bone that could slice through humans like butter, was longer than Rick's forearm. Those eyes, a tired pinkish hue that resembled bloodstains, felt empathetic to Rick. He knew he was an egotistical ass who ought not take himself so seriously, but fuck it, he'd been around long enough to carry the weight of a thousand memories. And this dragon had suffered, too.

It wasn't just that.

There was a reason Rick had been so attracted to Unity. All those bodies, all those minds, all those mouths and hands and sultry eyes bent to one consciousness' will, moving in unison, a power humanity could only dream of... Christ, what was _sexier_ than power? Absolutely nothing, as far as Rick was concerned. And this being, this giant scaled creature, spoke in rumbling tones, offered measured words and quick retorts that Rick wanted to sink into. He wanted someone like him. Someone different enough that they could stand to be around each other and fuck, but who could understand and appreciate his _genius_ too. And it's not like the species thing was an issue. He'd fucked tentacled beasts, monsters from different dimensions, things with no genitals, things with more genitals than eyes, things with eyes _for_ genitals... Men? Women? Fuck, that just wasn't _enough_ for Rick Sanchez.

He needed more.

Balthromaw drew a huge, slow breath, the inhalation humming through his chest. "What's the saying? Orcs work to live, dwarves live to work."

Rick grinned at that, eyelids dropping down low over his eyes. "So dumb. If there's ever a saying about me I'll fly into the fucking sun."

To his delight, Balthromaw laughed. He heaved himself up off the ground, claws dragging in the dirt, effortlessly scraping deeper than Rick could conceivably dig in hours. Perched on all fours, he ducked his head down, his monstrous smiling face looming mere paces from Rick's own.

"You're small for a dragon, Rick," he murmured, words rumbling through Rick's every bone.

 _Ha._ Rick sat forward, arms crossed against his knees. _Still got it._

"Well," he began, one eyebrow raised, ignoring the pounding of his head due to sudden verticality, "I sleep on an extra big pile of awesome shit."

"And there will be sayings about you. Your lessers will hunt you down..." Balthromaw moved ever closer, eyes hypnotising Rick, some kind of boiling heat building in the air between them, "...and you will be owned... or slain."

Rick licked his lips, not missing the way Balthromaw dragged out the word _owned,_ tasted it, let it settle against his giant tongue like the finest wine. He didn't miss the fucking implication. It was about as large as the flying lizard himself.

"That's why they call it a dying breed, brother."

***

Morty's shoes thudded against the ground. Behind him, his sister jogged, far less enthusiastic– but then again, Morty was hardly surprised by that. They had to come across this fucking dragon _sometime_ soon. Morty was losing his goddamn mind. This was bullshit. Bullshit! Rick always ruined everything.

He was about to lament this, about to bitch some more about how shitty their grandfather was, when the forest around them erupted in a burst of gleaming purple light. It pierced their eyes, slicing through the darkness like an explosion. Trees groaned, tilting violently to the side, roots torn from the earth, grass flattened.

Morty and Summer held hands up above their faces, cursing loudly.

"What the fuck! What the fuck is happening?"

"What did Rick do now?!"

There were noises ahead. Yelling, it sounded like. Morty recognised the voices of his dragon (yes, _his_ dragon, thank you very fucking much) and Rick, both raised in some kind of pained unison. Thinking something was wrong, Morty lowered his hand, squinting as he tried to make sense of what was before him-

And immediately wished he hadn't.

Morty had seen a lot of shit. Genocides? Alien orgies? His sister in a teacher's wet dream? The list went on, and none of it surprised him anymore. So, when he saw his grandfather _fucking his dragon,_ his reaction was hardly one of _surprise._ More just... disgust.

Rick was kneeling on the ground with his head bowed, thin shoulders hunched, fingers clenched against the dirt. Two huge hands blanketed his body, thankfully obscuring most of what Morty didn't wish to see, but the situation was still very obvious. Balthromaw was moving behind Rick, his massive form undulating in ways that apparently transcended universes, thrusting in and out of the much smaller man's body. They were both engulfed in blinding light, groaning ecstatically.

Morty felt his face burn, his cheeks aflame with humiliated fury.

"What... the fuck!"

"Morty," Rick gasped, his body being rocked back and forth, face flushed with exertion, "I can explain,"

"Stop! Why are you still doing it!"

Rick cried out, seeming to laugh at the same time he moaned. _"Shit._ Why does it feel better now? I hope it's not because you're watching, but," he craned his neck upwards, grinning broadly at his grandson, "don't go anywhere, okay?"

"Fuck's sake! Call me when you're _finished,_ you fucking perverts!"

Morty threw up his hands, turned on his heel, and stomped away. Summer, apparently unfazed and still unimpressed, followed without comment.


End file.
